<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>??? I don't know by Bede (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900152">??? I don't know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bede'>Bede (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ORIGINALLY HAD ACTUAL TAGS I JUST GET EMBARRASSED EASILY..I DIDNT WANNA TAKE IT DOWN THOUGH.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>there is a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>??? I don't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry it's short and dumb and probably errors and shit it's 3pm , i haven't slept in 24 hours, and my brain can only think kaiki deishuu.<br/>of course, there's no format so sorry lol<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaiki had woken up at the wonderful hour of 4am, and felt utterly exhausted, more than before he had fallen asleep. He had woken up in the arms of another, who has been tightly holding onto him for god knows how long. The certain someone holding him was Oshino Meme. He wasn't even in the room when Kaiki had first fallen asleep, so he's assuming Oshino decided to shove himself next to him at some point.</p><p>Kaiki had needed to move, or well, wanted to move, but the bastard’s grip on him was tighter than steel somehow. He didn't want to wake Oshino up since that’d be an annoyance on it’s own though. With that, he just laid there in the others embrace, hearing his breathing go at a steady pace.</p><p>He’d never actually admit it, but he loved the buffon even if he was an annoyance all the time. If he ever said that he wouldn't hear the end of it. Kaiki had closed his eyes after a bit, shifting slightly closer to Oshino. This wasn't that bad, he guesses. </p><p>After a bit, he fell back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>